


Never Taste of the Fruit

by homo_pink



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bible Camp, Blasphemy, M/M, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/pseuds/homo_pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bible camp AU: Jared is sixteen, kinda douchey, and in love with his Sunday school teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Taste of the Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> For salt_burn_porn and the prompt of _all tangled up_

**TEMPORARILY DOWN FOR EDITING.**


End file.
